the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2018
01:25-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:25-26 Allah simply means "God." 01:25-27 Look, 01:25-36 What is being refrenced is obvious, lmfao 01:25-46 Lets go back to calling God by his REAL name which is Yahweh 01:25-53 There is no god but God but M____ is the prophet 01:25-58 Yahweh is a good bruh. 01:26-09 Yeh I met him at the shop 01:26-12 Ah, Yahweh. 01:26-16 Me too. 01:26-18 The true name of the Jewish god? 01:26-21 sYahweh is a good man 01:26-21 Met him at the pub 01:26-25 I talk with him daily too. 01:26-25 He doesn't talk back, but yeh. 01:26-32 ^ 01:26-37 You doub;e Christ Jew, TKF? :) 01:26-46 Man this chat is active. It's hard to keep up. 01:26-47 What? 01:26-51 ikr @Syde 01:26-52 Meme. 01:26-53 @Chase 01:26-58 GTG. 01:27-01 if you find this hard to keep up with then you should see WoF 01:27-06 Yahweh has been anti social for the past two thousand years it seems 01:27-07 Classical, CMF. 01:27-11 refuses to talk with anyone 01:27-21 See you later, you WBTEE. :) 01:27-23 I just never keep up what's going, I look away from the tab for 3 seconds and when I come back it's just "wtf happened" 01:27-38 WBTEE? 01:27-40 Weirdest Bruhs To Ever Exist. 01:27-49 Soon Foids will fear the day they hooked up with Ch__ 01:28-00 No RP discussion all day, but Anti-___ Propaganda filling chat 01:28-23 Seems Yahweh will appear in TDL as a guest character 01:28-29 He almost did. 01:28-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:28-35 Damn'st 01:28-35 OW had a version with this. 01:28-37 But it was scraped. 01:28-45 Scraped 01:28-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:29-05 What's OW 01:29-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:29-13 Octopus Wizard. 01:29-15 Welcome, TG. 01:29-18 oh 01:29-23 Tell me, what is your view? :) 01:29-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-28 o/ 01:29-31 OW = OUr Wmum 01:29-34 Welcome, good bruh. 01:29-55 Let it be known KGB is doing a countdown on another chat. 01:29-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 I presume Yahweh will appear in EoT 01:30-03 Reminds me of classical DBH. 01:30-04 Good man. 01:30-18 LINK me this chat 01:30-39 Just think of the first place. 01:30-45 wb South and Q! O/ 01:31-09 KGB's ban has now ended 01:31-34 Hmph. 01:31-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-43 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:31-44 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-45 Welcome, bbigiuCocopuff2018. 01:31-52 welcome, big Cocopuff2018. 01:31-53 Cocopuff mah boi 01:31-57 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:31-58 wow its been soo long 01:32-07 It has only been around a week. 01:32-16 no longer than that 01:32-17 A week 01:32-20 Month. 01:32-25 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:32-26 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:32-29 yes korra and i plane to behave 01:32-31 Hmph. 01:32-34 I plane. 01:32-40 Welcome, Endercat TM. 01:32-41 Hey Ender! o/ 01:32-46 i have read the rules again 01:32-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-55 Hey Koa! o/ 01:32-57 Nice, so do it. 01:32-59 hey syde 01:33-00 Hi ender 01:33-01 Hello Syde. O/ 01:33-10 wow she has been gone for soo long ender 01:33-13 Seems EcTM is on at Oh boy 3AM! num num num 01:33-19 oh hai Ender 01:33-20 Hello weird girl in a Christmas hat. 01:33-33 Oh. Hello Rogue. 01:33-35 3 AM, lovely 01:33-47 Tell me Cocopuff, are you a fellow Supreme Gentleman, hm? :) 01:33-50 /me calls TheRogue12 by offering him video games 01:33-58 It’s 1:33 AM. 01:34-00 south is my loyer still 01:34-10 All you silly bruhs WRONG. 01:34-16 nope we are nerds 01:34-22 /me doesn't come because it's too late at nigh/ too early in the morning 01:34-31 Whats a loyer? 01:34-33 wow fells good to be back 01:34-35 Aight, let's it started in here. 01:34-40 I will get KGB on the right track. 01:34-46 Say it with me, KGB. 01:34-49 gay omg 01:34-50 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:34-51 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:34-54 gay omg 01:34-56 koa is gay 01:35-04 omg 01:35-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:35-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-10 omg 01:35-15 koa is vary gay 01:35-16 idk 01:35-23 ... 01:35-24 Why is such Haram topics bein discussed 01:35-37 Dunno. 01:35-39 Bring CCM in. 01:35-40 Been days. 01:35-50 That foid eh 01:35-52 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:35-54 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:35-55 Good gal 01:36-00 why my account still shows the ban tag 01:36-00 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 01:36-03 fuck! 01:36-03 o/ 01:36-05 Just who did that 01:36-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-17 oh, it displayed for everyone else? 01:36-22 didn't for me :| 01:36-22 TG. :( 01:36-26 TKF. :( 01:36-34 brb 01:36-35 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:36-39 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 TG. :( 01:36-47 wow my refresh actually worked 01:36-48 Ender. :( 01:36-53 there is soo many admin and stuff here i dont think anymore admin budcrates discussion or chat mods here 01:36-54 c="green">tfw no qt3.14 plat gf 01:36-54 so many sad faces 01:36-54 TKF. :( 01:37-01 Endy. :( 01:37-06 Sad. :( 01:37-07 No. 01:37-20 Korra shall not speak my beautiful name. 01:37-27 if there are soo many admin and stuff here why is akumi needed as chat mod 01:37-40 Ask the users, they voted on that Propaganda vote 01:37-43 except he just did @Ender 01:38-04 That vote was mug needed. 01:38-07 Much* 01:38-10 Let it be known we went from https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1496105 to VCing and talking daily. 01:38-12 i will maybe bring it up to the community about that as there are too many 01:38-22 Truly bizarre. 01:38-26 Then do it, Cocopuff. 01:38-26 Koa 01:38-27 On this very wiki? 01:38-31 Koa, you can leave it alone really. 01:38-34 c="red"bI would be in full support. 01:38-35 I don't recommend it. 01:38-40 this is nothing compared how many staff members we had on MCCW 01:38-43 Shouldn't just come here to disrupt the staff your fist day back. 01:38-45 *first 01:38-46 wow south you are always in full support 01:38-56 All the creepy pasta wikis have bad bureaucrats. 01:38-58 It's totally unnecessary. 01:39-13 Fist. 01:39-15 LOLskeletons was a good Bureaucrat. 01:39-17 creepy past wiki might shut down due to drama 01:39-19 Met him on my days on TP 01:39-25 actually no @Koa 01:39-30 how rouge 01:39-35 Koa 01:39-40 ever heard of Chas 01:39-42 if i fell i am going to misbehave i will leave the chat 01:39-43 Rouge. 01:39-48 Good, Puff 01:39-57 We didn't get shut down when Chas was around 01:40-08 Chas is a different story. 01:40-08 So, I think that one attention seeker can be handled without a shutdown 01:40-23 "little bit of drama" 01:40-30 "omg we are going to all die and get the wiki shut down omg omg" 01:40-33 okay i will bring it down korra 01:40-45 oh em gee 01:40-59 Wait for me tomorrow, my bitches~ 01:41-07 who u even calling me a bitch 01:41-21 MCCW has had a ton of wars before and it hasn't been shut down for the 7 years it's been around, long live MCCW!!!!! 01:41-24 Hello, my bitches~ 01:41-28 am i a bitch 01:41-35 sure, sure~ 01:41-36 sNobody knows 01:41-37 sYeh. 01:41-51 korra is getting mugged by deamons 01:41-51 01:41-55 omg 01:41-58 Probably cuz staff doesn't want to get involved with petty tween drama 01:42-01 omg 01:42-04 wtf deamons means devil and i don't support devils 01:42-09 Tween drama. Nice. 01:42-18 Lovely 01:42-26 omg that is what the wiki tag should say when someone gets banned from chat youve been Mugged by deamons 01:42-27 Isnt it lovely all along. 01:42-36 That's a catchprhase 01:42-37 Heart made of glass, my mind of stone. 01:42-40 *catchphrase 01:42-42 who likes the idea 01:42-46 Tear me to pieces, skin and bone. 01:42-47 No one. 01:42-50 Oooooh. 01:43-08 http://prntscr.com/ltbxuf 01:43-10 Hmph. 01:43-17 Said a kick when it was actually a ban (therp) 01:43-21 oh yeah I'm supposed to brb 01:43-25 ~Cocopuff2018 got mugged by the deamon~ 01:43-40 yes who supports the idea 01:43-53 ur mum 01:44-00 thx ender 01:44-09 We want to be more professional here than having "Youve been mugged by deamons". 01:44-18 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:44-28 oh okay i will keep it in mind to come up with better ideas 01:44-29 Nice. 01:44-41 I don't support it. 01:44-44 How about “You’ve been mugged by demons”. :) 01:44-45 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-49 Add the idea now! 01:44-55 Yeah! 01:44-59 We'll take one week to vote on it and another week to discuss it. 01:45-03 ^ 01:45-13 I thought it was one week to discuss and vote on it. 01:45-15 Good idea. 01:45-34 back 01:45-37 Just add "_____ been kidnapped by a big baddie! :( " 01:45-43 omg 01:45-49 Hartington. 01:46-00 bad idea 01:46-04 huh 01:46-05 Lmao. 01:46-23 It’s a bad idea because Koa, himself, didn’t think about it. 01:47-01 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:47-17 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:47-42 wow 01:47-50 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:47-59 i wanna link some hot girl photos 01:48-06 rip 01:48-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:48-23 anyone in for it 01:48-36 nah 01:48-42 okay 01:48-48 Wtf. 01:49-09 what 01:49-15 TDL chat. 01:49-15 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647651141 01:49-35 I had an interesting thought 01:49-37 Nice poll Korra, did you make it? 01:49-50 i made it 01:49-52 If a bot is hacked and then made to break the chat rules, what will said bot do 01:50-02 Emotebomb 01:50-12 as there are soo many chat mods on the chat it seems one needs to be demoted 01:50-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-49 No one needs to be demoted, imo. 01:50-50 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:50-55 And due to the fact that you singled Akumi out, 01:50-59 I am calling bias. :) 01:51-01 How mant chat mods are needed here 01:51-02 We literally just have 1 chat mod. 01:51-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-15 Your first day back and you're already trying to disrupt the staff. 01:51-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-16 He means those with chat permissions 01:51-23 But yeah, we dont have too many 01:51-32 I’ve soon worse. 01:51-32 I will ping everyone on TDL Discord for this vote 01:51-39 Let it be known that most of the chat moderation is literally just Qst, TG, and I. 01:51-50 thx south as i dont expect it to be sucessfull 01:51-52 SF ignored as expected 01:51-55 s and moviebox was worse, so really, i dont know what you mean koa 01:52-02 ^ 01:52-03 My friend got angry because of a demotion from chatmod on a wiki with a dead af chat once 01:52-14 Nice. 01:52-21 And Qstlijku is tkf prop! Wtf! 01:52-27 Look, I will ping, 01:52-28 can we just delete the vote i dont think a reason to keep it going 01:52-28 omg 01:52-33 And let the vote stay up for 7 d- 01:52-35 Hmph 01:52-36 SF, no need. 01:53-07 okay i dont wanna cause any drama over the vote as if it gets out of handel i will request to have it closed 01:53-09 Look at SCBL, South. 01:53-14 It's literally Qst, TKF, and TG over and over. 01:53-34 if anyone needs me I'm afk 01:53-39 thx for deleting it 01:53-43 Why is TKF talking in 3rd person. 01:53-46 Well tell Doorman to get a better schedule! 01:53-54 In chat moddin! 01:53-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:54-09 Let it be known I will restore the vote and simply close it instead of deleting. 01:54-22 Hmph. And why is that? 01:54-22 Sure. 01:54-31 Record, SF. 01:54-35 Archives of past discussion. 01:54-41 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:54-46 We have the archives, damn it! Hmph. 01:54-50 It’s time to hit the snooze button. 01:54-56 Night! ������ 01:55-00 \o 01:55-11 Night, Eny. 01:55-12 *Endy 01:55-16 In chat moddin', just tell Doorman to better their schedule 01:55-17 Eny. 01:55-22 Should be my new nickname. 01:55-31 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-33 Have a wonderful life, TDL. 01:55-38 Hmph. 01:55-38 14:53:09 TheKorraFanatic: Look at SCBL, South. 01:55-38 What is SCBL? 01:55-39 https://notrealtheater.fandom.com/wiki/NotRealTheater_Wiki 01:55-41 That was linked on CC 01:55-47 I parsed it the wrong way at first :P 01:55-54 Anybody know how to make a List page with bullets and sequential numbaz 01:56-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:56-03 it looks like nothing that empty wiki 01:56-04 Like 1 *bullet **bullet 2" 01:56-11 Cuz I need to update the RP Guidelines, 01:56-17 But just can't seem to figure it out. 01:56-21 Just what did you do, Qst. 01:56-27 * 01:56-27 ** 01:56-27 @SF 01:56-37 Simply truly. 01:56-39 *# 01:56-39 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-45 *Simple 01:56-47 Hmph. 01:57-03 i am going to be active on MHR for a little 01:57-03 Cuz I use the visual editor n source and it ain't workin' 01:57-14 Looks like ___ 2 headed in. 01:57-17 Because he can @Ender 01:57-19 Don't use Visual Editor. 01:57-30 omg someone is on that empty wiki 01:57-30 It will be small, but expect "Lmfao come check out mhr" soon. 01:58-01 Koa, stop. 01:58-01 This constant trying to direct people to your wiki got you banned last time. 01:58-20 i didnt advertise it korra i was just saying 01:58-39 So tell me, 01:58-40 Who is this? 01:58-41 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 01:58-46 Hart. 01:58-46 You were only saying yes, 01:58-49 idk i was wondering the same thing 01:59-00 Locked before I could cast my vote. 01:59-01 But it was more of an advisory statement for now. 01:59-03 who is that user 01:59-06 But I was going to oppose anyway. 01:59-25 You of course can say what you are doing, or advertise, but keep it to two and don't do it constantly 02:00-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-02 i am trying to avoid getting banned i only said i was going on mhr as its not aginest the rules to say that but thx for the headsup 02:00-39 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 02:00-43 soo quiet of a chat 02:00-53 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 02:00-54 Welcome, CanCan. 02:00-57 This truly is amazing. 02:00-59 Welcome candy 02:01-02 SCBL stands for? 02:01-16 Hey Missy! o/ 02:01-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-23 wow 02:01-28 Special:ChatBanList. 02:01-28 just found out what TDL also stands for 02:01-36 Ah. 02:01-42 Reread the rules if needed KGB 02:01-47 TDL literally stands for Texas Digital Library 02:01-49 Hmph. 02:01-55 I didn't know anyone here was familiar with Ethan Dolan :P 02:02-11 I knwo who ethan dolan is 02:02-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:02-25 okay i fell i need to reread the chat rules and if i get out of hand ask me to leave 02:02-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:02-44 No. 02:02-52 We're not "going to ask you to leave" if you break rules. 02:03-39 You will be warned, kicked, or banned if you infract Policy 02:03-41 i mean if i start breaking rules and get out of hand ask me to leave it will help me avoid getting in trouble 02:03-46 No. 02:03-53 There is no asking you to leave, that is free pass 02:03-53 You're simply going to be handled. 02:04-00 You will be under the same scrutiny as all else 02:04-00 Now stop obsessing over breaking the rules, please. 02:04-03 Find a better topic. 02:04-08 wow 02:04-22 I just got a notification saying "Google wants to know your location" with the options "Allow" and "Block" 02:04-29 That doesn't sound shady at all /sarcasm 02:04-32 i have a few free passes left wich i am keeping 02:04-35 ~ Henstepl has joined the chat ~ 02:04-38 }:( 02:04-45 Not sure if I've mentioned this before, 02:04-46 Welcome, Henstepl. 02:04-52 I have seen you before 02:05-01 But some people I knew from a few years back seemed to know the Dolan twins personally 02:05-04 Along with Jack Daly 02:05-11 Not exactly sure what the extent was 02:05-17 I have no idea who any of those people are. 02:05-21 you... i've seen you... let me see your face. You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars are right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength! 02:05-21 Wait 02:05-30 Not the Jack Daly you see when you Google the name lol 02:05-35 8:03 02:05-35 SouthsideDarling 02:05-35 https://notrealtheater.fandom.com/wiki/ 02:05-40 I keep misreading that name. 02:05-41 we are all made up pepole 02:05-50 sure 02:05-53 Oh no 02:05-54 /me is not made up 02:05-56 It's actually Jack Dail 02:06-02 I think, therefore I am. 02:06-12 Neither is C.Syde65. But then he isn't on the list. 02:06-46 Cocopuff2018: 02:06-46 rouge im staying on her 02:07-11 Akumi have you heard of them? :P 02:07-42 I know about the dolan twins idk who jack daly is though 02:07-45 oh yeh, "on her" 02:08-01 Everyone thinks the dolan twins are hot but they really arent 02:08-09 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 02:08-14 Everyone thinks TG is hot, but she's not really. 02:08-23 :C 02:08-30 *Jack Dail 02:08-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:08-41 http://prntscr.com/ltc470 02:08-51 brb 02:09-02 That was a god PM with Candy. 02:09-06 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:09-19 welcome octopus 02:09-27 Remember when Q was beaned for saying ghetto on CCC. 02:10-08 Oh still don't know who that is 02:10-26 Hey Rick! o/ 02:10-53 #neverforget 02:10-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-00 whos rick 02:11-04 Q? isn't that that FBI leaker guy 02:11-07 Rick is Octopus Wizard. 02:11-14 oh 02:11-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:11-16 Q is Qst, YIS. 02:11-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-33 Qstlijku is QAnon 02:11-36 fact 02:11-47 Anon Q headed out a long time ago. 02:11-51 :O 02:13-01 ughghhg craptop 02:13-12 Yeah, he did. 02:13-23 I'm wondering whether he'll ever come back. 02:13-38 He'll come back just as much as my old profile picture will. 02:14-27 I asked Sayuri about Mariorey23, couldn't find any connections to any other accounts 02:14-29 where are chat rules 02:14-29 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1572009 02:14-32 I suspected it might be that user 02:14-35 Project:Chat 02:14-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:14-59 Just use your old pic TKF. 02:15-02 Along w/ blue comic sans 02:15-30 /me sips igin 02:15-32 gin* 02:15-39 @Henstepl https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Wiki_Policy#Chatroom_Guidelines 02:15-48 back 02:16-06 ok 02:16-17 SayuriDarling 02:16-17 I think we should stop abusing Korra's name. 02:16-18 Gold. 02:16-39 One of the few times she uses capital letters 02:16-45 Maybe from being on a phone :P 02:16-53 She's been doing that a lot lately. 02:16-57 Even in my DMs. (therp) 02:16-59 Hmph. 02:17-14 just find it weird to include a period at the end if you start with a lowercase letter. 02:17-21 Ikr. 02:17-37 everybody that ever typed in all lowercase did so while Kubrck staring their monitor 02:18-00 Sure. 02:18-13 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:18-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:18-31 what happened to the original moviehouserock 02:18-45 Closed. 02:19-10 not weird at all mr q. 02:19-27 why was it closed 02:19-27 Hi, I forgot you were here. 02:19-30 @TG 02:19-34 ToU violations, Rick. 02:19-46 wikia sux 02:19-53 Hi korra ^^ 02:19-58 Hi. ^^ 02:20-34 . 02:20-44 > wikia sux 02:20-44 this user has been blocked across the bigbFANDOM/b/bold network. 02:21-05 its ok i had it coming. wikia hates me 02:21-09 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:21-27 sad 02:21-31 Top 10 pictures taken before disasters 02:21-48 Well now I'm heading out 02:21-50 ]o 02:21-52 \o 02:22-01 \o 02:22-01 sad 02:22-05 bye q 02:22-09 \o 02:22-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:22-32 bye 02:23-11 I closed Discord and now it won't load. 02:23-56 R.I.P. 02:25-06 sadly korra has destroyed discord with facts and logic 02:25-56 Welp. 02:27-07 Oh hey, Henstepl! o/ 02:27-07 Have I ever seen you here before? 02:27-15 no 02:27-17 heading to bed, night \o 02:27-23 someone posted a link in ccc so i bridged it 02:27-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-35 someone posted another link and i went there; someone posted another link and i went there; and now i am here 02:27-42 lol. 02:28-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-01 Look at us here, administrating a Crumbling empire. 02:28-05 A shell of what we once were. 02:28-12 Look upon my works, ye Mighty, and despair! 02:28-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:28-38 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:28-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-50 SF-2 gonna head in soon 02:29-03 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:29-05 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-32 /me pretzels 02:30-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-49 octopus wizard said which is FUCKING GAY 02:30-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 02:30-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:30-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-58 }:( 02:31-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-42 destroyed sadly 02:31-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by South Ferry ("undo") ~ 02:31-54 keep koa banned tbh 02:32-14 Ummm 02:32-19 Too late now. 02:32-38 Unless... 02:32-52 Unless....we don't discuss bans on main chat. 02:33-15 Correct. 02:33-26 I need to update my JS on CCC, but I just do not feel like it. 02:33-29 User was unbanned 02:33-41 Was a small meme accidental bot thing 02:34-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:35-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-47 So, what is everyone doing? 02:38-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-48 gin 02:38-50 Studyin the Word of God, bring up Episode 6, lets discuss it 02:38-56 Well though thats not practical, 02:39-00 considering this is all we got 02:39-06 oh, I've been reading the KJV bible recently actually 02:39-18 I finished the book of Joshua and I was gonna read Ruth but I felt kinda garbage today 02:39-50 does the KJV broble say it's okay to eat mormons 02:39-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:40-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-07 no 02:40-08 A Man of God, arent ya 02:40-16 i'm severely atheistic 02:40-24 but it's important literature 02:40-42 Good 02:40-47 sadly, the broble is just gilgamesh fanfiction 02:40-50 also my life probably would be not-garbage right now if i had been raised a christian 02:41-34 its whatever tho 02:42-00 Rip. 02:42-16 I am sorry you could not taste God's word at an early age, brother. 02:42-39 it's totally whatever but i'm really confused by what you're saying. are you a christian or sarcastic atheist 02:43-11 I still haven't figured that out and I've known him going on 2 years. 02:43-22 }:( 02:43-39 I still haven't figured that out and I've been going out with him 2 years. 02:44-04 i cannot beilieve korra would say this omg 02:44-27 well i'm not interested in that mystery 02:44-28 I didn't. 02:44-31 i think i will gin myself to sleep 02:44-41 are you sure 02:44-43 Rip. 02:45-14 Head to bed for a couple of hours. 02:45-16 You deserve it 02:45-31 Just remember, the Lord works in mysterious ways. 02:46-02 whatever you say buddy 02:46-06 How close are we to finishing work on rewriting Ep6? 02:46-06 02:46-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-42 hopefully closer than valve to EP3 02:46-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-59 We are probably further than that. 02:46-59 ~ Henstepl has left the chat ~ 02:47-02 ~ Henstepl has joined the chat ~ 02:47-04 ~ Henstepl has left the chat ~ 02:47-07 We need to start work Tues, 02:47-14 Or if yall can get a lil work done in #ww today 02:47-14 Join me, SF. 02:47-22 Together we'll get 'em fruits off here. 02:47-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:47-47 Ep3 isn't even needing to be rewritten......I think. 02:48-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:48-08 >alchem corp doesn't need to be rewritten 02:48-11 what the fuck syde 02:48-24 Didn't one earlier episodes have Atticus say WTF out loud? 02:48-30 ep1 02:48-46 I feel as if we should stop usin syntax in dialogue. 02:48-57 Cuz it makes "dialogue" shouted x useless 02:49-05 Or that ellipses foolishness 02:49-21 ... 02:49-48 No! 02:50-21 We can always fix parts once they've been converted to article format, correct? Haven't all the other episodes already been published in article form? 02:50-28 ... 02:50-51 All episodes have articles. 02:51-00 Save for the current one. 02:51-21 sad 02:51-51 @syde also i agree we should wait til ep6 to be finished before rewriting 02:52-30 I had half a mind to publish what was already written as an article. But that would be a bad idea since the Ep is still under construction. And I think I remember being told that it wouldn't be a good idea to publish an unfinished episode anyway. 02:52-30 Too late. 02:52-33 Half is already rewritten. 02:52-40 ^ 02:53-26 so i did rewrite episode 1 but my version is very different from the original 02:53-54 But the original is the version that's currently on TDL, right? 02:54-10 i'm not sure if i should post it as a rewrite or just post it as a blog on christmas like i planned 02:54-18 @syde what else would it be 02:54-24 the quotev version? 02:54-30 Doubt it. 02:54-40 the quotev RP gas vanished, it seems 02:54-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:03-52 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:15-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:36-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:37-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-50 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-20 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:45-21 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-51 wb Bobby! o/ 03:47-47 Goodbye, Paul McCartney 03:47-47 Who could hang a name on you? 03:47-47 When you smile with every new day 03:47-47 Still I'm gonna miss you 03:48-02 Welcome, Bot Hartington. 04:04-16 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:04-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-19 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-20 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:10-00 korra pm 04:11-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:12-06 I'm bacc 04:12-07 Bot 04:12-08 wb Rick! o/ 04:12-12 Hey Steven! o/ 04:12-18 I got two newcomers 04:12-31 That would make 5/6 of us 04:12-37 In Cybercates 04:12-47 I could ask them to join in on EoT too 04:13-01 Y O S 04:13-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:13-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-43 https://spongebobfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6612 can i get an f in this thread 04:16-26 Wonderful, Savoy 04:18-28 ngl link color on EOT should be something other than white 04:18-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:19-45 What should it be then, young OW? 04:19-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:20-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:20-31 srainbow 04:20-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:20-47 o/ 04:20-48 yellow or orange 04:20-50 wb Q! O/ 04:21-22 I need Savoy to promote me on EoT 04:21-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:22-03 sad 04:22-24 CC is so weird now 04:22-32 o/ 04:22-34 C.Syde65 04:22-34 I was gonna walk away after you'd answered anyway to be honest. 04:22-38 btw Syde what were you talking about? 04:23-10 I just "walked over to him" and asked how he was doing. 04:24-11 Hmph. 04:25-18 Shit is not even loading. 04:30-42 \o 04:30-47 \o 04:30-50 o/ 04:30-54 o/ 04:31-19 SILLY BRUHS 04:32-00 Isn't that too much caps? :P 04:32-09 sadly, it is 04:32-12 korra must be demoted 04:32-40 lol. 04:32-51 12 letters is the limit now! 04:33-06 Missed by 2 letters. 04:33-07 I swear it was raised just so we could do ^ 04:33-32 2 letters short, lol. 04:34-05 Hmph. 04:34-19 You were ping twice, Qst. 04:34-21 *pinged 04:34-24 So Hmph yourself. 04:34-32 What? 04:34-36 I was talking about CC 04:34-41 When we had this discussion a week or so ago. 04:34-44 Annabeth just switched accounts 04:34-46 You were pinged twice in SC@ 04:34-48 *! 04:34-50 Oh 04:34-54 Hmph. 04:36-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:39-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:40-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-42 Well I'm heading out 04:40-44 \o 04:41-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:42-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:42-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:10-00 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:15-11 Everything, big lost 05:16-45 I have lost everything 05:16-45 My powers, fortune, and most importantly, my bfriends 05:17-13 R.I.P. 05:17-19 R.I.P 05:18-07 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:18-37 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:18-39 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:22-20 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:22-21 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:25-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:26-28 Why are cockroaches called cockroaches 05:27-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:27-30 18 hour tdlc member on that grind 05:27-39 Chicken roach Bot 05:27-52 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:27-53 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:31-11 Explain this to me, SF 05:31-17 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:31-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:31-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:32-18 Reply in SC? :) 05:33-18 Another day of nonsense. 05:33-35 But I suppose this break is needed, can't handle light 30 minute discussin 05:33-50 Anti-___ Prop + kg is Betta eh 05:34-54 We must edit the RP replies 05:35-05 a reply hasn't been made in a month or summ 05:36-03 We shall begin great work tomorrow. 05:36-11 Lift us out of the decline. 05:36-11 TG-TKF prop will save us. 05:36-33 Why TG-TKF? What about the rest of us? 05:36-36 Let it be known Syde BOT unblocked me. 05:36-59 What do you mean? 05:37-34 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/509230764270026752/521923431223001098/unknown.png 05:38-05 Nope. According to my bot's screen, they are still blocked. 05:38-49 I am in the PM right now. 05:39-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:39-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:40-14 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:40-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:40-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:40-44 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:40-45 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~